Transcrições/O Segredo do meu Excesso
:Twilight Sparkle: Nenhuma distração. Hoje é muito importante. Dia de organizar as prateleiras! "Compreendendo a Equestria Medieval" vai em... História dos Pôneis. "Feitiçaria Moderna" vai em... Clássicos. "A Arte das Listas de Afazeres"– na verdade, quero ler esse de novo. :Spike: ri :Twilight Sparkle: sobressalta-se :caem :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Do que você tá rindo? :Spike: Essa belezinha é o presente de aniversário que me dei! É um rubi de fogo! Está amadurecendo faz meses, e está quase maduro! :do diapasão :Spike: A-ha! Hm? ri sobressalta-se :tilintando :Spike: Ei! Seguiu o meu conselho! Usou o chão como uma grande prateleira. :Twilight Sparkle: resmunga : :Rarity: Olááá? Tem alguém em casa? Twilight? sobressalta-se Isso aí é um... rubi de fogo?! Ah! Deve ter pelo menos vinte quilates! Sem defeitos, faces impecáveis... ansioso :Spike: E é a maior delícia. :Twilight Sparkle: Uh... se vocês não se importam? :Rarity: Oh! Uhm, é claro. E–eu só passei pra ver se você tem algum livro sobre a história da moda. :Spike: de beijo :Rarity: Você disse delícia? :Spike: Disse sim! Meu aniversário é semana que vem, e esse vai ser o meu jantar de aniversário. :Rarity: Ah... :Twilight Sparkle: Começa com esse aqui. :Rarity: Obrigada, Twilight. Tenho a sensação que capas de tafetá franzido vão voltar com tudo nessa estação, eu quero me adiantar. [para o Spike] Espero que seja tão saboroso quanto bonito. Eu nunca vi nada tão espetacular na vida. suspira :Spike: Puxa... você gostou mesmo disso? :Rarity: Se gostei? É magnífico! :Spike: suspira Então pode ficar com ele. Essa bela pedra preciosa era pra ser sua. :Rarity: Ah! Eu nem sei o que dizer... :Spike: Hmm... :Rarity: É muita gentileza...! Ai, meu pequeno Spike! beija :Spike: Uh? :Rarity: cantarolando Muito obrigada! :Twilight Sparkle: Nossa, Spike! Foi uma das coisas mais legais e generosas que você já fez. Nunca vi a Rarity tão feliz! :Spike: Eu nunca mais vou lavar o meu rosto... suspira ri :Twilight Sparkle: suspira Terminou aí, Spike? A turma vai chegar logo logo. :Spike: Prontinho, perfeito. Ficou tudo perfeito! :Twilight Sparkle: Não exatamente tudo. :Spike: Um pano de prato? Não entendi. Ah, nem vem, Twilight! Eu disse que não ia lavar o rosto que a Rarity beijou, e é sério! Hm? Ooh, ooh...! :Twilight Sparkle: Já chega, Spike! Eu vou limpar o seu rosto! :Spike: Uuh! Uh! Aagh! É meu! Para! :Twilight Sparkle: Nunca! :Spike: Nunca! :Twilight Sparkle: arfa :Spike: Twilight...! :Pinkie Pie: língua-de-sogra Feliz aniversário! :com trompetes :Spike: grunhe Uh? Oh, uh... oh... suspira :Pinkie Pie: Hora da festa! Woo-hoo! :Spike: Isso tudo... é pra mim? :Applejack: É pra você, aniversariante. :Fluttershy: Feliz aniversário. :Spike: grunhe :baque :Spike: Ah... :Rainbow Dash: Todo mundo ganha presente de aniversário. :Spike: Bom, na verdade, é meu primeiro aniversário em Ponyville. Costumo ganhar somente um presente... da Twilight. E é um livro. :de bode balindo :Rarity: Por falar em presentes, esta é a minha nova linha de capas de tafetá. Vou fazer uma pra cada uma de vocês! :Resto do elenco principal: "Demais", "Olha só!", etc. :Rarity: Eu me inspirei na generosidade do meu pequeno querido Spike, que me deu esse lindo rubi de fogo. Um dos atos mais gentis que já vivenciei. :Spike e Rarity: Hmm. :Spike: Applejack, eu gostei muito desse cobertor novo! Eu tava precisando. :Applejack: Qual é, Spike, você já me agradeceu umas quinze vezes. Eu tô ficando com vergonha. :Spike: Eu sei que fico agradecendo, mas é que eu estou muito grato. Eu queria que essa festa durasse para sempre! :estoura :Pinkie Pie: Duh! Essa festa não pode durar para sempre porque você tem que ir pra Doceria Cubo de Açúcar porque a dona Cake disse que tinha uma surpresa especial de aniversário! :Spike: Uh? Não me diga! :Pinkie Pie: Eu disse que a festa não podia durar pra sempre, mas não precisava acabar agora! :fecha-se com força :Spike: Oi, tudo bem com vocês? :Sr. Cake: Olha só o dragão do momento! Feliz aniversário, Spike. :Spike: Obrigado. :Sra. Cake: Quando soubemos que era seu aniversário, não resistimos e fizemos uma nova receita: safira! ri :Spike: Uau! ri :Spike: Muito obrigado! Puxa! Primeiro eu ganho um monte de presentes das minhas melhores amigas, e agora esse incrível cupcake de safira! Ohoh, que dia! grunhe Ugh... oh, meu Deus! Eu sinto muito, Cheerilee. :Cheerilee: Ah! Tudo bem. Por que está tão animado? :Spike: Eh... hm. morde abafada A Pinkie me disse pra ir até a Doceria, que os Cakes me dariam um doce de aniversário. :Cheerilee: Parabéns, Spike! Queria te dar alguma coisa... ah... ah! Aqui está. :Spike: Haha! Nossa, é sério? :Cheerilee: Claro. Todos deviam ganhar presentes no aniversário. :Spike: ri :Cheerilee: Feliz aniversário, Spike! :Spike: Eu queria que todo dia fosse meu aniversário. :Spike: A Pinkie Pie conta que é meu aniversário pros Cakes, e eu ganho um cupcake. E eu conto pra Cheerilee e ganho esse belo chapéu. :quicando :Spike: Hm? Hmmm, quem sabe... olá, amigão! Que bola legal você tem aí! Você sabia que é meu aniversário? :quicando :Spike: ri Isso é inacreditável! ri Hahaha! Oi, Junebug! É meu aniversário! :Junebug: Ah! Meus parabéns, Spike. :Spike: Não vai me dar alguma coisa? Tipo um presente? :Junebug: Uh, é que... é que eu não tenho nada. :Spike: Mas que tal essas flores aí? :Junebug: Ah... :Spike: Eu quero— :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! :Spike: Uh? grunhe :Twilight Sparkle: Ai, lamento, Junebug. :Spike: Agh! :Twilight Sparkle: Acho que o Spike ficou um pouco empolgado demais. :Junebug: Ah, tudo bem... feliz aniversário, Spike! :Spike: grunhe :Twilight Sparkle: O que tá fazendo? Agora deu pra exigir presentes? :Spike: Ah... uau! Tem razão, Twilight. Não sei o que houve comigo. Obrigado por me chamar a atenção. É melhor eu devolver o chapéu pra Cheerilee. :Twilight Sparkle: Tudo bem. Nos vemos em casa! :Spike: É uma boa. Tchauzinho! ri Quem mais tem presentes para o "Spikey-wikey"? silva :Twilight Sparkle: grunhe Nossa, que noite mais agitada, Spike. Heh, eu tive um sonho muito estranho– sobressalta-se :Spike: ronca :Twilight Sparkle: Não acredito! Onde você conseguiu todos esses– sobressalta-se :clangor :Spike: silvando O que aconteceu? Hngh... :Spike: O que tá acontecendo comigo, Twilight?! :Twilight Sparkle: Não sei! Pense em ontem à noite! :Spike: grunhe :Twilight Sparkle: Ocorreu alguma coisa? :Spike: Hm... :Twilight Sparkle: Spike? :Spike: Ah... uh? :Twilight Sparkle: O que você fez depois que eu te vi? :Spike: Hm, eu fui falar com... hm... aah... :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! :Spike: ri sobressalta-se :Twilight Sparkle: Você foi falar com quem? :Spike: Oh, uh... eu não me lembro. Ei, posso ficar com esse globo? Você não tá usando, né? :Twilight Sparkle: Uh?! :Spike: Hngh... :baque :Spike: E que tal esse livro? :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, eu tô preocupada com você. Você não costuma ser assim, mão-leve. :Spike: grunhe mais grave Meus braços não são tão grandes assim. Uh? O que tá acontecendo comigo? :tapa :Doc Top: Bom, e então, qual parece ser o problema? :Twilight Sparkle: Este é o Spike. tapa E tem alguma coisa errada com ele. tapa Ele era a metade desse tamanho! E está sempre tentando pegar coisas que tapa não são dele! :Doc Top: Muito bem, então vamos fazer um exame, certo? infantil O pequeno não está se alimentando bem? Quem é o meu garotinho, uh? Quem é o corajoso? :sendo soprado :Doc Top: ...Hm. :Twilight Sparkle: E aí? Me diz o que acha, doutor. :Doc Top: Bom, eu acho que sei qual é o problema. :Twilight Sparkle: Ahah! :Doc Top: Ele é... um dragão! :Twilight Sparkle: Este não é o problema. Ele sempre foi um dragão. :Doc Top: Oh, bom, então agora está explicado. Escuta, eu não entendo nada de dragões, só de bebês pôneis. Devia procurar um veterinário. :Twilight Sparkle: suspira Tá bom. Obrigada, doutor. :Mane Goodall: Hmph, bom, estou confusa. Você me traz um cão, e te dou o diagnóstico em segundos. Uma cobra, mais rápido ainda. Mas francamente, eu nunca tinha visto um dragão de verdade! :Spike: bufa :Mane Goodall: Quem é um bom menino? Quem é um bom menino? Senta! :Spike: arfa :Twilight Sparkle: Obrigada mesmo assim. Vamos, Spike. :rangidos borrachudos :de relógio :tapa :Zecora: Ooh, ele está começando a amadurecer, disso eu tenho certeza absoluta. :Twilight Sparkle: Amadurecer? Então ele tá... crescendo? Mas isso não explica por que ele fica pegando as coisas. :Zecora: O coração de um dragão tem tendência à ganância. Uma dieta firme aumenta a velocidade de crescimento. Aí, o tamanho maior resultante apenas aumenta a fome deles. Se essa característica não for percebida, se o Spike continuar pegando coisas, mais crescimento certamente vai ocorrer. Ele vai se transformar num monstro! :Twilight Sparkle: sobressalta-se Então quanto mais coisas um dragão pega, mais e mais ganancioso fica? Mas como detê-lo antes que ele fique completamente descontrolado? :Zecora: Se quiser evitar as maneiras monstruosas dele, você tem que impedir que ele continue ganancioso! :Twilight Sparkle: sobressalta-se nervosamente :Apple Bloom: Fica longe disso, seu bruto! :Apple Bloom e Scootaloo: grunhem :Spike: Spike quer! :Scootaloo: Não vai levar o meu patinete! grunhe :Spike: Argh! Spike quer! :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo e Spike: grunhem :Twilight Sparkle: Ei, Spike! Olha só que vassoura incrível! :Spike: Ah! Spike quer! silva ruge :Twilight Sparkle: Vamos, grandão! Olha só que vassoura legal! :Spike: ruge Spike quer! :baque :Twilight Sparkle: sobressalta-se Lute o quanto quiser, eu não vou te deixar sair. Ah, Spike! Acabei de organizar! :fecha-se :baque :Twilight Sparkle: sobressalta-se Agh, o que é agora?! :Applejack: Quem em Ponyville roubaria as minhas maçãs? E por falar nisso, por que levaram as folhas? :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, me ajuda! O Spike ficou selvagem e você tem que laçá-lo! :Applejack: ri Essa é boa, Twilight. O pequeno Spike ficou selvagem. ri Engraçado! :pesados :Applejack: sobressalta-se Twilight, pega a corda. :Spike: ruge :Applejack e Twilight Sparkle: Socorro! :Rainbow Dash: Uh? gargalha Não me digam... que vocês se amarraram! gargalha :Applejack: Tira a gente daqui agora! :Fluttershy: grita :Applejack: sobressalta-se O que foi isso? :Rainbow Dash: Parece que é a Fluttershy! :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy? Fluttershy?! :Fluttershy: Eu tô aqui em cima! :Twilight Sparkle: O que aconteceu? :Fluttershy: Eu tava ensinando um passo de dança pros meus amigos esquilos, e de repente um dragão gigante e muito bruto apareceu do nada! :Twilight Sparkle: É o Spike! :Fluttershy: O Spike? Mas... por que ele roubaria o meu galinheiro? Ele simplesmente o arrancou do chão e o encheu com maçãs! :Pinkie Pie: grita :Rainbow Dash: Agora parece que é a Pinkie Pie! :Twilight Sparkle: Vamos, garotas! :Pinkie Pie: Pra trás! Sai daqui! grunhe :Spike: silva :esparramando :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie! Para de dar bolo pra ele! :Pinkie Pie: Não tô dando bolo pra ele, eu tô jogando bolo nele! grunhe :Spike: grunhe :Pinkie Pie: sobressalta-se Como ousa levar meus bolos?! rosna :Spike: ruge :baque :pesados :Twilight Sparkle: Ele tá completamente descontrolado! Sabe-se lá pra onde ele vai agora! :Rarity: cantarola Meu cabelo precisa melhorar. Oh... grita :de bombardeio :gritam :Spike: ruge :Rarity: grita :Spike: ruge :esparrinhando :gritam :Rarity: Me põe no chão, seu bruto! :Spike: ruge :Rarity: Ai, que rude. :Fluttershy: Não se preocupe, Rarity, vamos te salvar! :Rainbow Dash: Põe ela no chão agora mesmo! :Fluttershy: Se não se incomodar...! :Rainbow Dash: É isso aí, seu dragão! :Fluttershy: Seremos muito gratas se você tiver a bondade e puder considerar... :Rainbow Dash: Larga ela, seu desprezível! :Rarity: Ei! Eu não sou nenhum tipo de mata-moscas! grita :Fluttershy e Rainbow Dash: gritam :esparrinhando :Fluttershy e Rainbow Dash: arfam :Rarity: Queridas! A minha capa! choraminga :Spike: ruge :Rainbow Dash: Olha! Os Wonderbolts! :Spike: rosna :Rarity: grita :Spike: a rugir :Rarity: Ai, fica quieto! Não tem motivo nenhum pra se orgulhar. Você rouba as coisas dos outros, aterroriza a cidade e me usa como arma contra os meus próprios amigos! O que, por mais horrível que seja, eu posso quase entender, porque afinal você é um dragão. Mas isso! arranca o vestido Ah! Isso é um crime terrível contra a moda! sobressalta-se Ah não, você não vai ficar com essa pedra preciosa! Foi um presente que eu ganhei do meu querido amigo Spike, o dragão mais bondoso, gentil e generoso que existe. É valiosa demais pra eu dar pra um monstro ganancioso como você! :Spike: grunhe :Spike: flashback Toma, Rarity. Fica com ela. Significa mais te ver contente, do que eu comer isto. :Rarity: flashback Eu... eu nem sei o que dizer. Você é tão... generoso. beija :Spike: grunhe :Rarity: Ah! Que que é agora? Vai querer me devorar ou coisa assim? :Spike: grunhe :Rarity: Spike?! Você que é o dragão agressivo?! :Spike e Rarity: gritam :Pinkie Pie: Ah! Alguém faz alguma coisa! Oof! :Rainbow Dash: Vamos lá! :Spike: Rarity, preciso dizer uma coisa! Caso a gente não sobreviva... eu sempre tive uma queda por— :Fluttershy: sobressalta-se Nós conseguimos! Não acredito que nós conseguimos! :baque :Rainbow Dash: Mais um dia de trabalho. :Rarity: Spike, tenho que te dizer como estou orgulhosa de você. :Spike: Orgulhosa... de mim? :Rarity: É. Foi você que impediu... bom, você mesmo, de destruir Ponyville. Você é meu herói, Spike! :Spike: Hmm! Hm? :Rarity: beija :Spike: Querida Princesa Celestia, :Hoje eu aprendi uma grande lição sobre a amizade. Hm... Alguém podia achar que é uma boa ficar com muitas e muitas coisas, mas não chega nem perto de dar algo especial para alguém com quem você se importa muito. Aprendi que, na verdade, é melhor dar do que receber, e que são a bondade e a generosidade que levam à verdadeira amizade. E isso vale mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo. Bom... quase qualquer coisa. :de beijo :música :créditos de:Transkripte/Spike wird raffgierig en:Transcripts/Secret of My Excess es:Transcripciones/Ataque de Codicia pl:Transkrypty/Tajemnica nadmiaru ru:Стенограммы/Секрет моего роста Categoria:Transcrições Categoria:Transcrições da 2ª temporada